Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot water supply apparatus, and more particularly to a control of a tapping temperature from a hot water supply apparatus.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 4-56221, for example, discloses a hot water temperature control of a hot water supply apparatus in which a feedforward control based on a temperature difference between a set hot water temperature and an inflow water temperature is further combined in addition to a feedback control based on a deviation of a tapping temperature with respect to a set hot temperature so that the tapping temperature is controlled in accordance with the set hot water temperature.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-214761 discloses, as one form of such a feedforward control, a control of prompt starting of a tapping temperature in an initial stage of starting combustion. Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-322083 discloses a feedforward control of preventing continuation of a hot water tapping abnormal state.